Géroux Music Group
Géroux Music, Inc., operating as Géroux Music Group, is a Terreli music corporation operating as a subsidiary of The Géroux Company. It is the largest music corporation in Terreli, and arguably the largest in the world. Corporate headquarters are at Le Centre de Géroux in Pyrus but there are offices in Lyon, Les Abymes, Paris (Franconia), Al Qahira (Egyptos), and Kolojwah (Collovia). History Léo Géroux began acting as a manager for several music artist in 1972. In 1974 he purchased the old Commonwealth Recording Studio in Pyrus, and started Léo Géroux Music Company. All of the artist signed to the company sang either blues or jazz, which was the popular music then. In 1980 Géroux began signing several gospel artist as the inspirational music became mainstream. Géroux led the company until his death in 1994. His son Léo Géroux II succeeded him as CEO but appointed former Commonwelath Records President Théo Finni as COO. Finni divided the company into separate distinct record labels by musical genre. He created 2LM Records for the blues and jazz singers and Light The Way Records for the gospel singers. In 1986 he began Géroux Records for Disco and Pop singers that were signed to the company. Finni served until he resigned in 1993, after 13 years as COO. After Finnnis retirement the company went downhill. It suffered a loss in profits and artist for several years. When Jerémie Géroux II took over The Géroux Company in 2000 they brought on Tré Canzo as President and COO. Canzo immediately began modernizing the music corporation and its labels. He renamed the company Géroux Music Group, with board approval. He also eliminated 2LM Records, and renamed the gospel label The Light Records. Géroux Records was rebranded as a label for artist in the Pop, R&B, and Rap genres as disco was eliminated. In May 2011 Canzo began Pro Records in order to separate the pop artist from the rap and R&B artist. In January of 2015 Gisélle, Rêmi, Maïa Roux, and Tré Canzo started Tidal Music under LMG. Labels Géroux Records Géroux Records is the rap/hip hop and R&B label of LMG. It was once the general label, and then the disco/label of GMG. Since its latest rebranding Lyons Records has been the source of many negative articles in prominent parents and religious magazines due the nature of some the artist lyrics. There have also been complaints filed with the Conseil des Arti de Recording to ban certain songs, all of which have been denied. It has such artist as G3, G Savi, and Auguste Alsini signed to it. The Light Records The Light Records is the gospel label of GNG. For a time in the late 80s and early 90s it was GMGs most popular label. Up until recently it only featured traditional gospel artist but now features traditional and contemporary artist, as well as gospel rappers. It has such artist as Karine Cornett-Sartre, Tania Caron, and Joachim Noel. The label is led by President, Karine Cornett Sartre. Pro Records Pro Records is the pop label of LMG. Pop music has seen a significant rise in prominence in the 2010s. The label has signed such artist as Ariana Guera, Cristian Germain, and Zaine Mari. Tidal Music Tidal Music is a rap/R&B/pop label started by Gisélle, Rêmi, Maïa Roux, and Tré Canzo. In its short existence the label has become a major force in the music industry. It has signed its four founders as well as Nikki, Juste Tremble, and Jeanette Jacques. Category:Terreli Category:Corporation Category:Deradia